Kiss With A Fist
by FakeFortune
Summary: Nobody likes the way Kyou and Yuki are always fighting. Shigure and Tohru have had enough and between them they come up with a plan to try and make them see past their differences. Nobody expected the plan to work THAT well. slash, yaoi, whatever
1. Introductiony thingy m'bob Kinda

**Author Note: I fear my spelling has only gotten worse since I last wrote :/**

**So I decided to re-write this, because I checked over the original the other day and was appalled at what I saw. The structure is awful and so is the formatting. I think it was kinda rushed and unrealistic. So here we go! **

**Sort-of important note: I've only read the first 2 volumes in the series.**

**That was lame. **

**WARNING: Language will probably be erm... worse.**

Kiss With A Fist (Re-write!)

Tohru's POV

I stood outside the room, leaning against the door.I didn't need to listen hard because it's occupants were shouting angrily.

"I'll beat you one day, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled angrily. "I won't drop my guard until I do"

"You idiotic cat, can't you see that not everything in life is about beating people, and trying to become strong?" I heard Yuki reply almost sadly.

By now, I was getting sick of their constant fighting, and I was sure Shigure was getting tired of it too. I didn't say anything about it, I wouldn't want to make a fuss. They were gracious enough to let me stay here, so I can't really complain.

I wished with all my heart they could see past their differences and become friends. They really would be happy then. But I knew that Yuki was stubborn, and Kyo was even worse.

Straightening up, I carried on down the hall as the shouting got even louder, now accompanied by the sound of smashing wood.

* * *

Shigure sat in his study, trying to concentrate on his writing, but finding it hard with the loud noises coming from the room above him. He ventured upstairs to find Kyo laying on the floor and Yuki on the other side of the room glaring at him. There was another emotion in his eyes apart from hatred, one rather hard to define, it was almost like... remorse? Sadness?

Kyo stood up, ready to continue fighting but Shigure stopped him. "No more arguing or demolishing the house of I'll have to put your two in cells," He joked. "No, seriously you two, can't you give it a rest, you're constantly fighting and arguing"

"_He's _the one that always starts it. He's always trying to beat me, but he never will so he should just give up" Yuki answered, smirking.

"FUCK YOU!" Kyo half-screamed before jumping out of the window and disappearing into the woods.

"I hate it when he flips out like this." Shigure sighed.

"Well he is always trying to beat me, I never start the fights,"Yuki answered honestly.

"True, but anyone can see that he's only angry and himself, if he carries on like this he's going to become consumed by his rage and sadness"

Shigure answered. You will too, he silently thought. He sighed and went downstairs. They should really try to be friends, he thought, it's just adding to their unhappiness. He needed to come up with a plan to make them see that the other wasn't as bad as the other thought.

* * *

Tohru stood in the kitchen, trying to decide what to cook for dinner. 'God, Kyo's such a fussy eater,' She thought to herself.

"Oh Tohruuuuuuu!" Shigure called, waltzing into the kitchen. "I need your help with something"

"Help? With what?" She asked, curious.

"Well, I think you'll agree with me when I say that Kyo and Yuki's arguing has gone on for far too long. So I need your help to come up with a sneaky and subtle plan to make them see past their differences," He said cheerfully, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, I have noticed that their arguing has become more frequent, and they have been smashing al lot more furniture" She said slowly, afraid to say something that could offend.

"EXACTLY, and I need so come up with a way to stop it before I go bankrupt"

"Well... Their anger is always directed at each other, so many you could get them to be angry about something else, and somehow get them to be alone together. Who knows? Maybe they'll unite it their anger" She said slowly, thinking.

"Good idea, why didn't I think of something like that?" He asked himself. His eyes lit up as he came up with a plan. "How about..." He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Perfect" She said, wearing a devilish smirk that was identical to his. "The Plan is decided, now all we need to do is to put it into action"


	2. Phase one of The Plan WTF!

A/N1: Slight Songfic in this chapter, if you hadn't realized already this is where I got the title from. I love this song XD. The song is Kiss With A Fist by Florence + The Machine. Check it out, Its awesome.

A/N2: Tohru may seem a bit OCC, I don't really understand how she can be constantly nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters

* * *

Kiss With A Fist

Chapter 2

Shigure's POV

Shigure walked quietly into the kitchen where Tohru was preparing dinner and Kyou and Yuki were sitting at the table. Tohru and Shigure shared a smirk before he launched into Part 1 of The Plan.

"Kyou and Yuki, they way you too are always fighting is very strange. Sometimes you two just get that look in your eyes... Fighting almost like a married couple. It reminds me of a song I heard. He then started to sing the song at the top of his voice.

" You hit me once, I hit you back,

You gave a kick, I gave a slap,

You smashed a plate over my head,

Then I set fire to our bed,

You hit me once, I hit you back,

You gave a kick, I gave a slap,

You smashed a plate over my head,

Then I set fire to our bed,

My black eye cast no shadow,

Your red eye sees no pain,

My slaps don't stick,

Your kicks don't hit,

So we remain the same,

Love sticks,

Sweat drips, "

Yuki and Kyou started to look uncomfortable.

" Break the lock if it don't fit,

A kick in the teeth is good for some,

A kiss with a fist is better than none

A-woah, A kiss with a fist is better than none- "

Thats as far as he got before Yuki and Kyou got up from the table in a flash and ran after him, their eyes murderous.

He ran out of the door laughing while Tohru laughed in the kitchen.

Shigure ran round the house as Kyou and Yuki burst through the door.

Yuki's POV

" Where did go, the damn dog? " Kyou shouted.

" Into the woods, I'm going to kill him. How dare he suggest that! " Yuki yelled, running into said woods. Kyou sprinted after him.

Yuki ran deep into the woods but there was no sign of Shigure. They weren't really looking for him anymore they were just racing each other, Yuki in the lead. He finally stopped in a clearing panting. Kyou, soon behind him, stopped also. He flopped down on the grass. " Shigure's so annoying! " He whined.

" You know, this was pretty much the first time we've spoked without shouting at each other. " Yuki realized.

" You're right, its quite... nice not shouting at each other. " Kyou said slowly.

Yuki sat down behind him. " It is rather annoying, why do you always try to beat me? " Yuki asked.

" Well, its just how it is, I suppose, " Kyou answered.

" But why? " Yuki repeated.

" Because I have to beat you to be accepted into the family. So I won't be the outsider anymore. To finally belong to something, " Kyou answered.

" Why do you want to be accepted? To live in a gilded cage? All I want to do is get out of the cage! " Yuki said, annoyed at Kyou's answer.

" You don't know what its like! Nobody likes me! " Kyou yelled.

They were both on their feet now, glaring at each other. " You're all the same, you Sohma's " Kyou yelled, seemingly forgetting that he just expressed his wish to be in the family, " None of you understand! " Kyou ran further into the woods, leaving Yuki alone in the clearing.

I wish I understood what was going through his head. Yuki thought to himself. I wish we didn't fight. I wish we were friends.

He walked through the woods back to the house.

Tohru's POV

Yuki came back alone, looking sadder than usual. " Where's Kyou?, " She asked, concerned. " I don't know " He replied.

" What happened? " She asked.

" Well we thought Shigure was in the woods so we ran in there. We both realized that he wasn't but we still kept running. We stopped in a clearing. Then I realized that that was pretty much the first time we been near each other without arguing or fighting. He said that it was quite nice to not argue. I asked him why he always fought me. He said it was so he could finally beat me and be in the Sohma family. I got annoyed at his answer and yelled at him. He ran deeper into the woods, " he said in a monotone.

Tohru knew better than to press him for more details. " Well dinner's ready now, " she said, setting a place for him at the table. He sat down and started eating in silence. Shigure appeared in the doorway. " Oh dinner's ready now " Tohru said to him. He spotted Yuki and the empty seat where Kyou usually sat. He sent Tohru a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders in answer.

Dinner was ate (A/N eaten?) in silence, whenever Shigure or Tohru tried to start a conversation Yuki would just answer in monosyllables. (A/N Does that even make sense?)

Yuki's POV

Yuki stood up and cleared away the table, not saying a word. He walked up to his room and lay on his bed. I wish I hadn't shouted a Kyou, when we were finally getting along I had to go and ruin it. He heard a slam of the back door. Soon after it was accompanied by the sound of footsteps on the roof. Kyou's back, Yuki thought, I'd better go and apologies.

He made his way to the roof. Suddenly he heard voices coming from the top of the house. Is Kyou talking to himself? He thought. He climbed the ladder and looked over the top of it. Kyou and Tohru were sitting on the other side of the roof seemingly talking. He strained his ears to try and make out what they were saying but they were too far away.

He then noticed his close they were sitting, there arms brushing together. He watched as Kyou said something in earnest and Tohru laid a hand on his arm.

I there something going on between them? He thought, wondering why his chest felt like it was constricting painfully. He climbed back down the ladder as fast as he could and went back to his room. Why do I feel so upset? I should be happy that Tohru and Kyou are together. But why do I feel like my heart is ripping?

* * *

Well that was the end of the second chapter, was it alright? I'm already working on the 3rd one. Did you understand it? Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. I just realized that I forgot the honourific things. Oh well I can't be bothered to put them in now. Oh and this is where the slashy bit starts. XD

Was the chapter long enough? I love the reviewers! :D


	3. Author note

Just a little Author Note. Okay this is just to tell you to not take this fic seriously. I'm just doing it to pass time while I think of idea's for my more serious fic. I don't really care if Yuki and Kyou fight to much to be friends or anything else. I just wanted to write something light and fluffy, not all dark and angsty. XD This would probably never actually happen in the book, so whatever. Yeah.

Oh and don't expect it to be great and have a really deep and intricate plot with fantastic grammar or whatever. I'm 13, I only use what I learn at school. I'm not a great writer and I'm not trying to be the next J.K. Rowling or whoever.

So anyway I like the people who actually like this story :D

Oh and this wasn't well planned or anything. I was just listening to Kiss With A Fist and I thought, wouldn't it be really funny if someone sang that to Yuki adn Kyou? XD Rant Over

P.S And that person who said it wouldn't work? I can't remember the name I read your review and yeah it was a bit rushed and I'll probably do that chapter again. You said it wouldn't work, and I already wrote ^^^ up there that I didn't care. Well thanks for speaking your mind I guess. Oh and they haven't got along yet...

Oh and thanks mousecat for reviewing again, I'm glad that you like it. :D

Bye

FakeFortune


	4. I had fun with this one

Finally, an update!

A/N: Yeah this chapter's pretty slow :D Oh and Kyou probably wouldn't apologize really. Oh and as you can probably tell I'm obsessed with Florence + The Machine. XD As for Cat And Mouse, I used to totally love the song but... not so much. I thought the title was quite apt. Also if you're wondering why Yuki and Kyou are getting along so quick, its because I didn't want this to turn into one of those reeaalllly long fic's, that are totally boring.

Kiss With A Fist

Chapter 3

Kyou's POV

He sat on the roof, lost in his thoughts. I wish I hadn't flipped out like that, he thought, I always ruin everything. I just didn't understand how he could not want to be part of the Sohma family. I wish I understood. I wish we were friends.

He heard someone coming up the ladder, he looked round to find that it was Tohru carrying a plate. " I brought dinner for you, " She explained at his quizzical look. " Thanks " She set the plate beside him and went to go away.

" Stay, " He said softly.

" Okay " She replied, confused as to why he was being so nice and calm. She sat there in silence while he ate the food. Once he had finished he looked up, " Thanks, " He said again, " It was really nice. "

" What me bringing the dinner or the food? " She asked.

" Both " He said, with a quick grin.

" Its alright, what happened between you and Yuki? " She asked.

" Well Shigure started singing that annoying song, suggesting that me and Yuki were y'know... " He blushed. " So me and Yuki thought he was in the woods and we raced each other in there. Yuki was in the lead, " He pouted slightly. " And then he stopped in front of me. I fell on the floor and he said that this was the first time that we'd spoken without shouting at each other. So I said it was nice that we weren't arguing. He asked why we were always arguing. I said

" Because we do. " He said " But why? "

So I answered, " So I can beat you and be part of the family. " So he got annoyed at my answered and I guess... I dunno really I just sort of got pissed off and ran off again. "

" Oh thats pretty much what he said as well, " Tohru answered.

" I wish I didn't always fight with him though, I wish we were friends, it would be so much easier. Even though we live in the same house I barely know him, " Kyou said sadly. " Well then you should go and say sorry and talk to him, " Tohru answered. He shook his head. " Yeah but its not as easy as that. "

" If I'm friends with him then it means that I'll never be in the Sohma

family, " He said softly.

Tohru laid a hand on his arm in reassurance. " Maybe being friends with him will be better than being in the family. " She said.

" Yeah maybe " He sighed.

" Maybe, " She hesitated, " Maybe you two can balance each other out. You two are opposites, Yuki is silent and rarely shows any emotion, you always let your heart cloud your judgement. He seems to have a hard time showing his emotion to anyone. You let your emotions show and sometimes it gets you into trouble. I think what you two really need is balance. You two being friends will really benefit each other. "

" Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll think about it. God, this is going to be so embarrassing " He said, getting up and climbing down the ladder.

Yuki's POV 

He lay on his bed, listening to music. He rarely listened to his MP3 and was very picky about what songs he put on there. He was listening to Florence + The Machine's new album, Lungs. Thats where Shigure heard that song, he thought. He was just listening to Kiss With A Fist when there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Kyou. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, " He started.

" Its okay, it was mostly my fault anyway, " Yuki answered. Kyou closed the door and took two hesitant steps into the room. " What are you listening to? " He asked, sitting on the bed. Yuki looked at his MP3 before answering. Kyou noticed this. " What you have so many songs that you have to look before you know what one you're listening to? " He teased.

" No its not that, I only just downloaded this one, "Yuki answered rolling his eyes. " I'm listening to Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I thought the name was pretty funny. "

" Can I listen? " Kyou asked.

Yuki was a bit taken aback at the question. " Sure he replied handing Kyou the other earpiece and sitting up so they could both share the headphones. " This is actually a really cool song, " Kyou said after a while.

" Yeah I know. Oh and I know where Shigure heard that song he was singing, " Yuki said.

" Oh? Where? " Kyou asked.

" On here " Yuki answered holding up his MP3.

" Okay you have 10 seconds to persuade me that its a cool song and I won't have to hunt the singer down for making it, " Kyou said. Yuki quickly changed the song. They listened to the song.

" Hmm, so she gets to live, " Kyou said, " You know, this song actually describes us really well... If we were like THAT . "

" Umm yeah " Yuki replied, blushing.

" Aww, are you blushing? " Kyou teased.

" Hpmmm! " Yuki huffed. Suddenly he had a distinctly mischievous look on his eye as he reached out and cupped Kyou's cheek with one hand. He stroked Kyou's hair with the other hands. Yuki leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Kyou's cheeks, Kyou purred slightly. Suddenly Yuki pulled away. " Hey what are you doing that was nice- " He said stopping when he realized what he was saying, blushing deeply.

" Look who's blushing now! " Yuki laughed. Kyou folded his arms across his chest, pouting. " Hey wait, are you pouting? " Yuki asked, " and you call me girly! HA! "

Kyou turned the other way, sulking. " That wasn't funny " He whined.

" Okay I'm sorry, " Yuki apologized.

Suddenly Kyou yawned and fell asleep.

WHAT THE HELL!? Yuki thought. Who on earth just falls asleep like that? Oh wait, he's a DAMN cat!

He tried shaking Kyou but it was no use, he wouldn't wake up. There was nothing else to do, Yuki would just have to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Well, that idea was down the drain. It was so cold it was impossible to sleep. Yuki shivered. How can I get to sleep when its this cold? I'll just have to sleep in the bed with... Kyou. He got up and tiptoed carefully to the bed. Kyou was lying on the side of the bed. He looks so peaceful sleeping, Yuki thought.

He carefully lifted up the covers and slipped underneath. God, it was so much warmer.

* * *

Mmm... So warm. As I woke up I noticed somthing... / something warm, wrapped around my waist. Mmm... So nice and warm... Wait, was that a arm?! What the hell! I felt soft warm breaths on my cheek. Omg! What the hell happened?

I started to remember Kyo coming into his room and aplogising and falling asleep. Oh, well thats okay, he IS warm. And soft and he has got nice hair... and a gorgous body... and I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT ABOUT MY COUSIN WHO IS A BOY!

Well I suppose I would be getting married to one of my other cousins, so its not that bad. Still weird though.

Suddenly Kyo stirred, making Yuki tense up.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and noticed that my arms seemed to be wrapped around something warm... and soft... and... Yuki! Why were my arms wrapped around Yuki?

Yuki coughed slightly and I pulled my arms back to my sides. " Er... Yuki? What happened? Why am I in your room? " I said trying to keep my voice calm.

" Well, you came into my room last night to apologise for shouting at me. Then we were talking and you sat down on my bed and fell asleep. I was sleeping on the floor but I was really cold so I just got in my bed. When I woke up you had you arms wrapped around me " He said, turning over to face me.

" Oh, sorry " I apologised blushing.

" Its okay, you were reeally nice and warm " Yuki repiled.

" Thats so embarassing! " I said blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Why? Don't be embaressed, because I don't know about you, but I rather liked it " He said smiling. Unconsiously, my hand started to wander up to stroke his hair. I leaned forward, my face centimetres from his. His eyelids fluttered shut, my mouth pressed against his... Just as Shigure burst through the door.

I jumped away from Yuki. " THAT WASN"T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! "

* * *

And so another chapter ends... I apologise for not updating in a while, I've been busy and on holiday and I've been concentrating more on my other fic. So sorry. And I apologise for any spelling mistakes, my spell-check doesn't seem to be working.


	5. Ending, In a swimming pool

_Author note_

_I'm SO sorry this hasn't been updated! I've been concentrating more on personal life and have had to deal with some pretty serious and life changing stuff. It turns out I'm not who I thought I was. :(_

_I've kinda run out of ideas for this, so if you have any just tell me in a review. Oh and if you're wondering why Yuki has a tongue piercing, it's because he wants one. End of. Oh as the reason for the major OOCness, is because I don't care. This fic's gone pretty mental, as you can tell. I just don't care anymore._

_This may be the end. :( _

_I hate to make this really long, but you may have noticed that my writing style changed halfway through this. The reason is that I wrote the first half straight after I posted the last chapter. A couple of months passed between then and now, and I changed a bit._

**Kyo's P.O.V**

Yuki jumped out of the bed and ran away his face flaming. Shigure stood in the doorway in shock. I just sat there, attempting (and failing!) to look casual.

" Zomg! Me and Tohru were wondering when you was going to get together! " Shigure said, excited.

" What? So you knew that I liked him? " I cried in horror.

" No, and I didn't know you liked him until then " Shigure said, doing a happy dance at the fact that he tricked me.

" Damn you! " I said. " and what does zomg mean?

" Its basically omg but with a Z, I found it on the internet " He explained. " anyway, what was you saying about that not being what it looked like? What was it then? "

" Okay... So maybe it was " I said.

" Ooh, this is the most exciting thing thats happened all week! "

" Do you get off on torturing other people or something? " I asked

" Naah, not really " He replied casually. " So... Are you and Yuki together now? "

" Fuck you! " I yelled, storming off to my own room.

I got dressed into some loose combat trousers and a t-shirt. I went downstairs to get some breakfast and glared at Tohru on the way down. I sat at the table for 5 minutes trying to choose what to eat and finally decided that I wasn't hungry. I went out for my morning run (I needed to stay in shape!)

**Yuki's P.O.V**

OMG. OMFG. OML.

Kyo kissed me! (happy dance)

KYO KISSED ME!

I replayed the scene in my head, cringing at my obvious flirting. I smiled, but I was embarrassed for running away.

It's so hot out today! I love hot weather! It means I can wear shorts and go swimming and get a tan!

Everyone says I'm insanely pale.

I set up the sun bed and got a good book to read. The book I'm reading today is The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. I love it already.

Ahh!

Kyo's coming back from his morning run! He's shirtless!

I could feel myself blushing with embarrassment. He saw me and stopped. Stared. For a long time. I stuck out my tongue at him. Oops, big mistake.

" Why the hell have you got your tongue pierced? " He yelled.

" Um... Because I wanted it pierced? "

" Did you ask Shigure? "

" Noo... "

" Does he know? "

" Yes... "

" Oh, that's okay then " He said smiling. (Talk about mood swings!) " So... Whatcha doin'? "

" Sunbathing " I replied. " I might go for a swim now actually "

" Oh okay, I'll join you "

EEK! Swimming, with Kyo! I kept composed on the outside of course.

... Why am I acting like such a girl? Strange.

I dived into the pool, relishing the feeling of the cool water after being in the hot sun for so long. I heard Kyo jump in after me, and swim over next to me. I stood up, as we were only in to shallow end and turned to Kyo. He surfaced from the water, shaking his flame coloured hair. How can he make a simple action turn into an incredibly sexy movement?

He teasingly grinned at me, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

" So about this morning... " He started. "

" Uh huh? " I intelligently replied.

" Um well, you see... Oh fuck it!" He grabbed me round the waist and pulled me closer to him. He tilted my head up with his other hand and kissed me softly on the lips. I gasped slightly and lifted my hands up to twist them in his hair. He was slightly taller than me so I had to tilt my head up slightly to kiss him. The hand that was on my chin trailed downwards slowly, making his intentions clear. My own hand stopped his getting too far, not wanting to start anything. Not here, not now. Kyo pulled back, his eyelids fluttering and his breath uneven, looking at me with confusion.

" Let's not do that now, we've only just started, I don't want this to end " I murmured.

" O... Okay " He said, leaving me to hop that he understood that I wasn't talking about this kiss when I said we'd only just started. I hoped he knew I was talking about US, whatever we was now.

_**Kyo's P.O.V**

I looked back at him in confusion .What was he thinking? Was something wrong? Maybe I wasn't good enough for him? I stared at him trying to understand, but I couldn't read the expression on his face. I was starting to panic slightly, did he not want this? I couldn't tell what he, was thinking, I had never been good at reading people.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft, warm peck to my lips. Yuki was looking back at me, smiling softly. Of course- Yuki knew what I was thinking.

" Don't worry, I just think we shouldn't rush and ruin it before it's started " He said, grinning in near apology, but understanding had clicked in my mind already.

" Its fine " I said pulling him closer, felling his soft form against mine, " We've got forever "

_Ahem, I think this is the end. I'm sorry, I can't write this anymore, its just not me. This story's just to shallow, too pointless, for me to carry on._


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Regarding rewrite

**_WHOOOOOOOOOT GO ME! First CHAPTER RE-WRITTEN, CHECK IT OUT!_**

Okay, so it's not much different, but I think it's a big improvement ^.^


End file.
